22nd January 2015 Ep. 2
Nicola's apologetic when she is unable to sleep with Jimmy again. Chas informsAdam of Eric's complaint. Dan, Ali and Rachel storm up to the factory and confront Megan and Jai just as they are about to leave with 'Archie'. Emma goes to see Pete and tells him she wants to put things right but he throws her out. TheSpencers and Sharmas have it out in front of the factory staff as Rachel explains that Archie has never left her side. Megan explains that a man named Josh sold 'Archie' to them saying Rachel needed the money for rehab. Rachel tells them she doesn't know anyone named Josh. Moira's reluctant when Adam wants to sell his share of the farm to pay Eric off, but she's won over by his passion for doing something independently. Emma visits Donna's grave and notes the sunflowers that have been laid by Ross. Rachel and Ali are disgusted by Jai's behaviour and she refuses to let him see the real Archie. Jai struggles as he accepts the fact that he has somebody else's child. Nicola tearfully tells Bernicethat she can't bring herself to sleep with Jimmy anymore. Kerry and Laurel spread the news about Rachel and Archie.Noah's grateful when Moira buys him a PS4 game in order to make him feel welcome at the farm. She's pleased when Caintells her he's changed his mind about going to Debbie's for tea. Emma manipulates Ross and Finn into telling her about Donna when she buys some sunflowers for the house. Katie apologises to Chrissie and Robert for her suspicions over the affair and she agrees to drop her vendetta as she presents them with a survey on Wylies Farm. Chrissie's confused when Robert tells them she can drop it round later and go through it with them. Rakesh is unnerved when he hears about Archie and storms up to Holdgate Farm. Rachel's angry that Ali and Dan fell for the lies regarding her and Archie. She's disappointed further when they inform her that Sam was lying for Charity in court before she turned up. Megan is disgusted with Jai when he shuns the fake Archie. Rakesh attempts to come up with a plan to make sure they all come out unscathed but tells them they can't call the police until he's met with a colleague. Rachel struggles to believe Sam's actions and leaves to confront him. Ali is hurt when Rachel doesn't trust her enough to leave Archie with them and angrily calls the police on Jai *'Characters:' *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie